List of fiction set in Chicago
2010 Star Wars The Force Unleashed II (2010) Transformers War for Cybertron (2010) 2011 Batman: Arkham City (2011) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 (2011) Dark Souls (2011) The Dilemma (2011) Dead Island (2011) Drive Angry (2011) Gears of War 3 (2011) Hunted: Demon's Forged (2011) Killzone 3 (2011) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Mortal Kombat (2011) Rango (2011) Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) Super 8 (2011) Source Code (2011) Take Shelter (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (Videogame) (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (2011) Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception (2011) 2012 Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Borderlands 2 (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (2012) Darksiders II (2012) Dusk Maiden of Amnesia (2012) Hitman: Absolution (2012) Halo 4 (2012) I Am Alive (2012) Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness (Season 1) (2012) Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012) Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) Rise of the Guardians (2012) Total Recall (2012) Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) The Vow (2012) Zero Escape: Virtues Last Reward (2012) 2013 Batman Arkham Origins (2013) Batman Arkham Origins: Blackgate (2013) BioShock: Infinite (2013) Battlefield 4 (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Dead Rising 3 (2013) Dhoom 3 (2013) Drinking Buddies (2013) Grid 2 (2013) Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness (Season 2) (2013) Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) Lego Legend of Chima: Laval's Journey (2013) Man of Steel (2013) Nether (Videogame) (2013) Parker (2013) Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman (2013) Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) Splintercell Blacklist (2013) Superman Unbound (2013) 2014 Big Hero 6 (2014) Bayonetta 2 (2014) The Crew (2014) Call of Duty Advance Warfare (2014) Divergent (2014) Dark Souls II (2014) Destiny (2014) How Train your Dragon 2 (2014) Infamous: The Second Son (2014) The Judge (2014) Lego Batman 3: Gotham Beyond (2014) Maze Runner (2014) Maleficent (2014) Plants v Zombies: Garden Warfare (2014) Star Wars Rebels (2014) Shadow of Mordor (2014) Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Valiant Hearts (2014) Watch Dogs (2014) Wolves (2014) 2015 Bloodbourne (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (2015) Call of Duty Black Ops III (2015) Dying Light (2015) Destiny: The Taken King (2015) Halo 5: Guardians (2015) The Divergent Series Insurgent (2015) Jupiter Ascending (2015) Lego Dimensions (2015) Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) Mortal Kombat X (2015) Ori and the Blind Forest (2015) The Phantom Pain (2015) Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) Star Wars Battlefront (2015) Teen Titans vs Justice League (2015) Transformers Devastation (2015) 2016 91 Days (2016) Attack on Titan (Videogame) (2016) The Divergent Series Allegiant (2016) The Accountant (2016) Batman: Telltale Series (2016) Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) Batman v. Superman (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) Dark Souls III (2016) Gears of War 4 (2016) Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness (Season 3) (2016) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) My Big fat Greek Wedding 2 (2016) Mirror Edge Catalyst (2016) Naruto Shipudden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) Overwatch (2016) Office Christmas Party (2016) Rouge One (2016) Southside with You (2016) Skylanders Academy (Season 1) (2016) Sheep's and Wolves (2016) Suicide Squad (2016) TitanFall 2 (2016) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Zootopia (2016) 2017 Attack on Titan (Season 2) (2017) Agents of Mayhem (2017) Batman: The Enemy Within (2017) Blame! (2017) The Big Sick (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) Destiny 2 (2017) The Evil Within 2 (2017) Injustice 2 (2017) Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 (DLC Appearance) (2017), Justice League (2017) Kado The Right Answer (2017) King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) Lego Batman Movie (2017) Marvel's Logan (2017) Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) Nier: Automata (2017) Shadow of War (2017) Skylanders Academy (Season 2) (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) Segoku Night Blood (2017) Sonic Forces (2017) Teen Titans: Judas Contract (2017) Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Transformers Forged to Fight (2017) Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe) (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Varins (2017) 2018 Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D Season 5 (2018) Aquaman (2018) Attack on Titan 2 (Videogame) (2018) Attack on Titan (Season 3) (2018) Batman Gotham by Gaslight (2018) Batman Ninja (2018) Bumblebee (2018) The Crew 2 (2018) The Christmas Chronicles (2018) Call of Duty Black Ops 4 (2018) Death Wish (2018) Darksiders 3 (2018) Detroit Become Human (2018) Destiny 2 Forsaken (2018) How It Ends (2018) Halloween (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Instant Family (2018) Lego Incredibles (2018) Lego DC SuperVillians (2018) Maze Runner: Death Cure (2018) Next Gen (2018) Rampage (2018) Soulcalibur VI (2018) Skylanders Academy (Season 3) (2018) StarLink: Battle for Atlas (2018) Spyro Reignited Trilogy (2018) Spider-Man (Silver Lining) (2018) Titans (2018) The Dragon Prince (Season 1) (2018) World of Warcraft: Battle for Azoreth (2018) Widows (2018) Watership Down (2018) 2019 Attack on Titan Season 4 (2019) Alita: Battle Angel (2019) Biomutant (Videogame) (2019) Control (Videogame) (2019) Captive State (2019) Cold Pursuit (2019) Concrete Genie (2019) Dragon Prince Season 2 (2019) Gears of War 5 (2019) How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) I Am the Night (2019) MY EYES ON YOU (Videogame) (2019) Metro Exodus (2019) Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) Ori and the Will of the Wisps (2019) Resident Evil 2 (2019) Rage 2 (2019) Stormland (2019) Team Sonic Racing (2019) Young Justice Outsiders (2019) Ultra man (2019) 2020 Avatar 2 (2020) Bayonetta 3 (2020) Cyberpunk 2077 (2020) Death Stranding (2020) Dying Light 2 (2020) Dragon Rider (2020) Halo Infinite (2020) Maleficent 2 (2020)